Disposable premoistened wipes are marketed and sold in a variety of different forms. The premoistened wipes generally include a substrate that is saturated with a cleaning solution. The substrate can comprise a nonwoven web containing polymeric fibers, pulp fibers, or a mixture of both. The substrate, for instance, may comprise a web that is produced by combining pulp fibers with molten thermoplastic fibers during formation of the web. In another embodiment, the substrate may be formed by hydroentangling pulp fibers with polymer fibers.
The wiping solution applied to the web can vary depending upon the particular application. For instance, premoistened wipes may include baby wipes, disinfectant wipes, cleaning wipes, antimicrobial wipes, and premoistened flushable bath tissue.
Premoistened wipes are packaged and sold in various different types of containers. Baby wipes, for instance, are typically packaged into a rigid plastic canister. The canisters, for instance, may be injection molded and are typically formed in a process separate from the process of producing the wipes themselves. Thus, the canisters are typically formed, stacked together, and then shipped to a location where the wipes are loaded in the canisters.
Many canisters are sold to consumers without any decorative graphics applied to the canisters. When graphics are applied, the graphics are typically applied to an adhesive label that is then later applied to the canister.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for an improved container for wipes, such as premoistened wipes. More particularly, a need exists for a container that can be produced while the container is being packaged with the wipes. A need also exists for a container for wipes that can easily accept graphics for improving the aesthetic appeal of the product or for any other suitable purpose.